Cherry Blossoms
by cola50
Summary: summary inside
1. cherry 1

_**I do not own Naruto or the characters. This is my seconded fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. This story is about sasuke hearting sakuras for the last time. Time passes to where sakura is older and feeling something for a sertean suna leader.**_

_**Cherry blossoms **_

_Dark green eyes were filled with tears as they watched the one and only person they carried about walk out of her life. The shadow of his now tall frame vanished into the night. Once again he's left her, and yet again she's tried to stop him. The tears are starting to flow freely know. The last sign's of the man she's loved have disapered as if he was never there. For so long she waited for him to come back to or the village and when he did it was like heaven but he never paid attion to her like to old time and she was alright with that for the moment. Maybe when he's ready he'll love me yea what a joke that was. Looking at it all now as the sun sets she realizes that he will never return her feelings never had and never will._

" _Good by Sasuka Uchiha for next time we meet I wont be the same you girl thats willing to bid to your every whim." she whispered to the air around her. The wind picks up and blows through her hair lifting little strands up and letting them fall again. In the distance a lone wolf howled at the moon as if hearing her words. Birds took to the air as if hearing someone near by. Looking up to the moon a sad smile shows on her face. For once in her life she felt truly alone. Like no one wanted her or knew she existed. Once again the wolf howled at the moon as if crying, pouring its heart out just like she is. Turning her back away from the gates she started to walk back to her house. In desperate need of sleep which unknowingly will never come. Rain started to fall to the ground as she entered her deserted home. She was abonneded when she was young which know one knew about. Going into her room she layed on the bed looking up at the sealing. Lifting up her hand to something invisible above her she noticed that she was still bleeding from where Sasuke had cut her for trying to get him to stay. Small dripple's of blood ran down her arm as she helded it high above her. Some of it feel unto her face rippling down to her cheek into her lips. For hour's it seemed like she held her arm there looking at the cut before she desided to clean it up. She winced as the warm water ran over the wound. The water and blood mixed as it went down the drain. Once again she layed on her bed hoping that sleep would soon take over her. She could hear the rain and wind mixed together making a sound of someone crying. She could feel her own tears come to life but held them back for she will never cry again over a guy who didn't deserve it. _


	2. cherry 2

_I don't own Naruto or the characters. _

_Cherry Blossoms_

_Chap 2_

" _Sakura wait up. Come on Sakura don't be mad at me." a loud blond yelled. The said woman glanced over her shoulder then back to the path in front of her._

" _Come on Sakura, you need a break this was the only way she could have you take one." he yelled again._

" _Oh ya baby sitting you is the vacation I always wanted. Why didn't I think about that?"_

" _I note the sarcasm Sakura." he mumbled._

" _Why did you ask me to make me come with you?"_

" _like I said we thought it was a good idea for to take a brake. Look once we get to suna then you can do what ever you like kay?" once again she glared over her shoulder causing the blond to shiver in fright. He knew once you pissed her of then that was it. It was creepy to see a woman look so delicate yet be so strong and powerful. She was one of the best ninja in the village besides me of coures._

"_Naruto herey up or I'm leaving your sorry ares hear." she yelled. "Finally" I thought when I saw the last of the tree's coming to view "were almost there."_

" _Sakura were almost there." the look she sent my way almost made me want to retrace my steps back to the village. Watching her jump from tree to tree made me glade that I no longer desired her. After her confession to me I new that she was finally over the Uchiha but I still can't help but wonder if there was a reason for the sudden confession._

"_Naruto I swear I will come back there and beat you sens lase if you do not herey up."_

" _aw come on Sakura ,Hina-chan almost beat me up for letten you beat me up last time." finally busting out of the forest we were in the desert close to suna. _

" _Sakura watch out!" I yelled as a kuni flew past her by a few meters I front of her._

"_ya a grate vacation." she mumbled to her self. I was suddenly by her side doing hand sign's bring my clones to life. A few more kuni flew our way but was nicely dogged. Glancing around I saw no one but from the strong chakura strength I could tell some one was near by, and was heading our way._

" _Sasuke!" she whispered to her self. I glanced over at her as if she was insane. Sasuke was held prisoner in the village why is he out here when he's supposed to be there? All of the sudden there were several ninja surrounding us. They were from different villages. There chakura was strong and leathel. Quickly glancing towards Sakura I knew she was ready to let some steam off. Slowly nodding she grinned and tightened her gloves. With a heavy sigh we formed our fighting stances and charged the enemy's. The first few were easy but the more we fought the more they became stronger. I could hear Sakura breathing heavily from behind me._

" _Shit I'm fixen to kill each and every one of you if you do not leave know!" she yelled. They all laughed at her, bad mistake. She took of like lighting and within minuets they were all lying on the ground not moven. I slowly looked at her but decided not to say any thing the way her breathing was the way her eye's darkened in the intense killing, with blood slowly sliding own her face and body made her look like a fallen angel. O boy things are about to get interesting know. Slowly from the shadows emerged the one we knew was near by, Sasuke Uchiha. The number one chick magnet and tratore of our village._

" _so you realy have gotten stronger my Cherry Blossom."_

" _Don't call me that you bastard. I will never be your cherry blossom in this life or the next." she spit at him the look in his eyes were almost priceless, for one so strong and powerful now reduced to a spitting target by the one girl who swore she would give up her life for him. The very one who chased him down and brought him back was no longer in love with him and he was shocked. I almost fell over and laughed my ass off if it weren't for Sakura's heavy breathing glanced her way to see her panting from pain. I couldnt see any marks on her from were I was but I was pretty sure she was hurt, badly. The look in Sasuke's eyes said he knew it too. His lips formed a satisfied smirk before he charged her. Before I could even attack he was already holding Sakura close to him. He held a kuni to his neck while she held her own in other places that would have a man backing up._

" _so sweet, your smell is intoxicating , your eyes are darkened from your pain just the way I like you." he whispered to her._

" _thank you baka for bringing her to me. With that he was gone along with Sakura. I desperately searched for there chakura but I couldn't find it. I rushed of to suna to get help from an old friend hopeful Sakura will be alright for the moment o I really hope she is._


	3. cherry 3

_Cherry Blossoms 3_

_sorry for not updating sooner had a lot on my mind. Any way I do not own naruto._

_Chapter 3_

_I could hear sounds coming from the darkness that engulfed me. They're begging me to follow them, to venture of into the darkness. I can feel my body trying to obey the voices but my mind and soul make it to stay put. I can feel the darkness trying to engulf me but it's some how not able to. I can feel warmth as I step away from the dark. The more I back away the more I feel warm. It was such a good feeling to be able to feel warm._

" _Aw so the cherry blossom is coming to?" asked an all to familiar voice. I take it back dark is good, dark is really good lets go back to the darkness._

" _Come on my little blossom you cant hide for ever." he said in a smooth voice causing shivers to __run up and down my body. _

" _I'm not hiding baka I'm just thinking of something more interesting than you." I mumble out of dry lips. I could hear him chuckle, the sound making me want to throw up._

" _So the blossom has grown a back bone no wonder the dobe is frightened of you but trust me Sakura I'm a different matter." I slowly open my eyes wincing in pain as the light hits them but I keep them open. I glance at Sasuke grimacing from all the blood on him._

" _Still as sicking to look at as always Uchiha."_

" _Aw no, O Sasuke-kun I'm so happy to see you again or you will always have my undying love?" glaring at him was a waste of my time so I just look els were not it would piss him of._

" _Danmit Sakura what happened to the girl that would fawn at my feet?" he demanded I just smirk will looking at the ground._

" _That girl didn't know what kind of sick twisted person her first love would turn out to be. She didn't know the true meaning of love." I whispered to my self. All of the sudden my face was jerked up to meet his steely blue eyes. He was angry no take that back he was pissed. O the toucher I once believed my self to be in love with this, this thing __that I cant even describe._

" _So I'm sick and twisted am I? What will the kids think when I tell them of the hurt full words you said to me o there little harts will be crushed but no matter you will be mine." he said threw clinched teeth. O I can't wait to kick his ass._

" _your forgetting something Uchiha I'm not your wife or will I ever be."_

" _I can quickly fix that blossom." he said while walking away. I felt sick to my stomic. Naruto please hurry I don't know how much of this I can handle please hurry. I prayed with tears falling down my battered cheeks. I could feel my self drift shut once again. I felt do tired. I could hear someone calling my name, so I try to open my eyes but its useless they wont open. As I feel asleep I could make out a figure with red hair. I could make out all of his face but I could tell he was smiling. He was holding something in his arms. As I got closer I could make out that it was a baby. _

"_she's finally quited down. It took a lot to get her to sleep but she's finally asleep." he whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers racing down my spin._

" _come on lets put her to bed." he said after __kissing me. His lips made my lips tingle. I could only blush and follow him. He help my hand while his other carried the baby. When we got to a small room he layed the baby down. I walked closer to get a look at her and almost passed out. She was so stunning. Had red hair just like the man next to me but she had soft pink high lights to. I could only Imagen that if she opened her eyes they'd be the same color as mine. I gasp out loud when I felt the mans arms rap around my waist._

" _Who would have thought that I would be blessed to have to pretty girls in my life and I couldn't be happier." the man whispered while kissing my neck. I don't know why I turned around into his kiss but I'm glad. It was soft and gentle while being lovingly at the same time. It took my breath away._

" _Aw so there is something that still cares about me Is there?" that voice no it couldn't be. The man I was hugging started to vanish. Every thing around me started to vanish. No! I slowly opened my eyes to glare at the man who distorted the one an only good dream I've ever had. Please Naruto hurry up._

" _Trust me Uchiha it wasn't you." I mumbled out. To look he gave me I could tell he was pissed. O __well he can get over it. I just wish I was any were but here at the moment._

_Okay sorry for the crappy ending theres more to come if you'll just hang in there with me. It would have been better but there's to much thats happened these last few days any way im try'ng to put garra in the next chapter. So please stick with me. Please R n R _


	4. cherry 4

_Cherry Blossoms 4_

_Running as fast as I can I try to locate her chakura, but to no avail was I able to find it. After Naruto barged threw my doors I could tell something had happened something terible I just didn't know how bad. When he told me Sasuke had escaped I was worried then he said Saskura's name that realy got me goin. I took off throu the doors before he could tell me any thing elsa. I knew something bad was comeing but why did it have to involve the blossom off my dreams._

"_Gaara I feel a faint chakura I belive its Sakura's" Naruto yelled from behind me. We changed towerds the faint chakura hoping to no avail that she would be all right, for if she wasn't the Uchiha bastered would surely pay dearly._

" _How far away is it Naruto?"_

" _Just a little closer for sure its sakura's" he yelled. Danm my chakura was draind from the lake off sleep why did it have to happen know? Hold on Sakura were comen to help just hold on a little more.. I wispered to the wind. I could feel the Uchihas chakura now but I still couldn't feel Sakura's. Danm._

_Pain spread threw out my chest. I chakura was running low an I could feel the poisen spread quicker threw my vains. _

" _Come on Sa Ku Ra you know you still love me just emit already." He said in a melice voice while juerken my face up to look at him. _

" _Blossom why are you so cean on me hurting you?" he asked . I glared him in the eyes before spitting in his face. All of the sudden his hand came across my face knocking me to the ground. My breathing was coming out in harsh rasps know. _

" _Just hold on please just hold on were comening to help just hold on." Something said . just by lookeing at sasuke that he didn't hear it . I must be losing it . my body started to go lax so I just smiled for I knew that I would surely die soon._

" _What are smilling at blossom? Do u finaly relize that you cant escape me?" he luaght at his own words but I knew for sure that I wouldn't have to listen to him a hole lot longer. My breathing started to slow down asmy eyes driffed closed I could have sworn that I heard Naruto yelling out my name. With a smile on my lips I was thrown into the darkness that was sure to come._

"_Sasuke you bastered. What did you do to her? You bastered." Naruto yelled but I couldn't move. Sakura lay there with her closes all tore up sn bruises on her face an arms an legs. Her brething showlow as her chest bearly lefted up. I started to make my way towereds her when the Uchiha stepped in my way. I glared at him for stepping in between me an my love. For so long I chareshed her and whached her suffer from the hands off this man an im not about to let her die because off him._

" _Move or I will kill you.." He smirked the bastered just sirked at me what the fuck?_

" _But I don't want to move reddy." He said. O fuck no bastered goin down. _

"_Naruto get sakura. Naruto get Sakura know…." I yelled while glaren at the uchiha_


End file.
